


盾冬周年纪念短文

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 依旧是旧文存档。盾冬一周年时候写的。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	盾冬周年纪念短文

Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain,  
Thou gav'st me thine,not to give back again.  
\-------《The sonnets of William Shakespeare》

Steve去过陵园，祭奠那些死去的战友。  
他认识那么多人，曾与他们并肩作战。  
他看过他们每一个人，默念他们的名字，脑海里浮现出的笑脸并不如墓碑上那般苍白。  
这么多年过去了，他从冰海中醒来，发现自己还活着。  
只有自己还活着。  
他认识的所有人，都已长眠于地下。  
而最早离他而去的，却是他最爱的人。

Steve走到最后一座墓碑前。  
这里所有的墓碑都是新的，在新的世纪，和平的年代，人们建起新的墓碑来缅怀逝去的英灵。  
他知道那座墓碑是空的。  
他知道那里边没有那个人的骨灰，甚至不曾留有那个人的任何痕迹。  
但他还是站在这里祭奠他。

天色阴沉，雨珠细密。  
他闭上眼睛，沉重地呼吸。  
墓碑里并非没有东西。  
因为他将自己的心埋葬在这里，和那位逝去的人一起。

“Steve。”  
他听到那人唤他的名，声音穿过绵延的战火，跨越时间的鸿沟，如此清晰地传到他的耳际。  
“Steve。”  
那声音如此真实，让他控住不住自己去回忆，去回应。  
“Steve。”  
他感受到耳边掠过微弱的气流，那个人的声音。

“Bucky！！”Steve猛然回过神来，转身对上那双永远带着水雾的眼睛。  
“你每年的今天都和其他复仇者们说你有事……就是为了来这里？”Bucky的目光越过他，落到对面的墓碑上。  
Steve没有否认，只是默默地点了点头。  
“来这里……看我们的战友，看我？”Bucky盯着墓碑上自己的名字，“对于你来说我已经死了。是吗？”  
“Bucky……”Steve欲言又止，他想伸出手去搭Bucky的肩膀，却在即将碰到对方的瞬间触电般地缩了回去。  
他犹豫，他胆怯，他害怕这是幻境。  
“Steve。”Bucky又叫了他一声，像是在帮助他确认着什么，然后他走近了一步，伸长手臂，让Steve感受到他的体温。  
Steve舒了口气，用力把Bucky扣进自己怀里，他侧过头，吻Bucky的头发。真实的触感，他告诉自己，这不是梦境。  
“不是这样的，Bucky。”Steve轻轻拍着对方的背，“这座墓碑埋葬了你的过去，而你依然活着，始终如一。只要你活着，我活着，我们就还有很长的路可以一起前行。”  
“下次来记得叫上我。”他听见Bucky小声提议。  
“我们一起。”这一次，他清楚地听到自己的回应。

没有什么故事会是永恒的悲剧，没有什么分离迎不来最终的团聚。

等待的终点，相信那里一定有你。

\---------Happy anniversary to Stucky-------


End file.
